Natsume's DiaryCrush on you
by midnightblue123
Summary: This is Natsume's diary which is used in 'Exchange of Diaries' though u don't c it in there. I just wanted to repost and add a few new things in this fic, please review! oh, and i'll also be reposting 'Dear Diary' as well with a few corrections!


I just wanted to repost this again so some who never read this can read this without going through pages and pages before finding this! I'll also be reposting 'Dear Diary' which is Mikan's diary too with a few adjustments.

**Bold: Natsume's diary**

_Italics: Song_

Normal: A/N comments and characters

_**Bold + Italics: Natsume's diary + Song**_

And no, I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the song Crush on You by Tata Young.

* * *

**Okay, let's get one thing straight, I ****don't**** want to write on you, no wait, DIARY. But my best friend Ruka pushed me into this. So here I am writing on your pages ****UNWILLINGLY****. And if you're too dumb** **to understand what unwillingly means it just means I ain't doing this by own free will. If you still don't understand then you really are a baka then again you're just a book with pages to be written on with no mind whatsoever. **

_I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

**Right…**_**diary. **_**I still have no idea why the hell I'm writing this, oh yeah, I was forced into this. Anyway, as I was **_**writing, **_**there's this new girl in our class, what's so irritating about her is that she always smiles! Even when that stupid cat-dog freak did some prank on her making her a no-star she still smiles! GAH! It's stupid and annoying! But I feel warmer when she smiles at me even after I pinned her down, on a sofa and a tree and threaten to kill her and her friends just to find who the hell she was and her alice oh, and she wears really childish panties. I mean really, polka dots?! **(Sweat drop, anime style) **Geez, my world is on fire because of her. That's irony for ya, since my Alice is fire. **(Oh, the irony…)

_I use to turn around and walk away_

_Never stopped to play_

_Coz there was no attraction_

_But in my heart_

_You start to grow on me_

_Kinda suddenly_

_So now I changed direction_

**I just did a dodge ball match against that polka dot and won. But what she did and said to me afterwards still have me confused…and I hate being confused! She smiled even though she lost and I asked why the hell was she smiling. She said she was smiling because I had ****fun****. And the most annoying thing is…she's right! But there's no way in hell I'll admit it. I gotta stay tough otherwise…people are gonna get hurt. **

_Knowing it might seem strange_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you love me like I love you?_

**This is just…weird. I am having really strange thoughts (Koko won't let up on this, reminder to self, burn him to ashes) and there's only one conclusion. I, heart throb of Alice Academy **(you're pretty modest, aren't you?)**, am in love with the biggest yet adorable (Whoa! Where did that come from? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.)** **baka in the world. Just one big question though…does she feel the same way…NO! I can't have these feelings! If I do, Persona will kill her! I gotta keep away…she doesn't need to see the darkness I'm in, she's the angel of light when I'm a creature of the dark. **

* * *

Me: Does this fit in?

Little bro: Actually it's corny.

Me: It's hard!!!

* * *

_I wish upon a star,_

_Wanna be right where you are,_

_You set my world on fire,_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon star_

_Can't you see how right we are?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

**Looks like I'm not only one who had their world on fire by Mi…polka dots. **(He can't even write her name down, tsk, tsk) **My best friend Ruka** **likes her too! Seems he started liking her after she tricked him in the woods. Humph, is just me or is life starting to be like a soap opera?**

_In this small world_

_Where dreams are few_

_Baby, I want you_

_Is it too much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places _

_Where you never been_

_If you just give in_

_Oh, babe, it's now or never_

**She…she just saved my life. Technically, I also saved hers but…she's the first person to…do that. She came back for me. She stopped me from using my Alice to destroy the warehouse and me in the process. The look on her face…was just…so different from her usual carefree smiles. She actually wanted to go back to the academy alive with me along with her. Even when I told her to run without me, she wouldn't. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad she didn't leave me. When I saw her hurt by them…I felt so mad that fire just came out…I still can't believe I'm still alive. I guess…it's because of ****her.**

**Today, I finally got out of the hospital and I went around the school festival with Koko to help out. I didn't need his help. **(Sure, you didn't…) **I saw the Special Ability class' RPG game and won it (That shadow freak challenged me and he hugged Mikan!!!) **(Ooooh, jealous, are we?)** and I managed to take a peek at Mikan's flat chest. **(Me and Mikan: HENTAI!!!) **Hope that flat chest of hers will grow though I doubt her stupidity will, she actually fell for the weak spell trick! She must really care though…to panic like that…it's not like she cares that way! She's just…like that…kind and warm…and I also got her as my slave for winning the RPG game, I was suppose to get Andou (I guess my plans to torture him will have to wait) but…even though I'm not suppose to…I feel happy that I'll be with her for a day. **

_Knowing it might seem strange_

_Love came over me_

_Feeling the luck has changed_

_Do you want me like I want you?_

_I wish upon a star _

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

**It's the last dance again…as usual girls flock Ruka and me for a dance. URGH! Stupid, annoying, whining youjos! Ruka and M, I mean Polka dots- **

* * *

Me: Is it that hard to write her name, Natsume?!!?

Natsume: You're the one writing the story!

Me: I'm getting this entry DIRECTLY from your diary so shut it!

Natsume: …

Me: Anyway back to the entry! (Grins widely)

* * *

**-danced together and it looked like they were having a lot of fun…and I'm not jealous! I'm just observing…they're good for each other. They're both so damn cheerful. (Sigh) After that I just drifted to quiet place where polka dots found me. I called her by her first name…for the first time. Only to make her leave! **

_Me and you, you and me_

_Living a life in harmony  
It's magic_

_Babe I've got a crush on you_

_So if you feel the way I do  
Would you fancy to  
To take a ride beside me?_

**She just can't…stay with me…she just can't stay in the darkness. She's better off with Ruka; he can stay with her and make her happy for the rest of her life…I probably will leave her after a few years or even months of happiness. **(Remember that his Alice shortens his lifespan)

_I wish upon a star _

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

**I love her too much to let her suffer but then I love so much that I want her. I want her so much that I can't bear to see her with other guys like that annoying shadow freak Andou! He's her senpai yet he wraps his arms around her like they're damn lovers or something! I would love to burn him to a crisp or even better burn him till there's nothing left for his funeral. Even though there's no hope for me…I still hope that she has the same feelings…it's hardly possible but…it doesn't hurt to wait and hope, right? **

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you_

* * *

Midnightblue123: Jeez, it was soooooo hard to do his diary!!!

Natsume: Humph, This is a bunch of baloney.

Midnightblue123: You're only insulting yourself since this is from YOUR diary.

Mikan: Who's the girl he kept on rambling about?

(Natsume and me and my little brother sweat drop anime style.)

Natsume: You are so dense baka youjo.

Mikan: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!

Natsume: Oops, my mistake, I meant cherries.

Mikan: Cherries...NATSUME NO HENTAI!

Natsume smirks and runs for it as fire breathing Mikan chases after him.

(Me and my little bro go dotted eyed.)

Little bro: They act like they're married already...

Midnightblue123: I can hear the wedding bells...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
